wowwikifandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Nerubiané
Nerubiané jsou prastarou a inteligentní pavoučí rasou, žijící v hlubinách Northrendu, v království Azjol-Nerub. Historie: Na starobylém kontinentu Kalimdor se nacházelo jezero nezměrné moci - Studna věčnosti. Z ní nerubiané vzešly. Jeden ze Starých bohů - C'Thun - jim dal jejich podobou. Avatary Starých bohů byli Silithid, obří brouci, žijící v Silithiusu, a qiraji. Aqir (předchůdci nerubianů) ovládli západní část Kalimdoru (Azj'Aqir). Bylo to neuvěřitelné zlo. Aqir byli posedlý vymýcením všeho, co je na Kalimdoru živé a nejsou jejich druhu. Tak dvě velké trollí říše (Gurubashi a Amani) našli společného nepřítele - říši Azj'Aqir. Trollové s nimi bojovali tisíce let a nikdy nebylo docíleno skutečného vítězství. Díky vytrvalosti trollů však byla říše Azj'Aqir nucena se rozdělit, stejně jako její obyvatelé - jedni se vydali na sever, druzí na jih. Časem byli vybudovány tři Aqirská města - Azjol-Nerub na severu, War of the Spider Tisíce let na to, kdy se rozhodl Lich King převzít vládu nad Northrendem, v té době již nerubiané se postavili na odpor a poslali své elitní vojsko z Azjol-Nerub do Icecrownu, aby jej dobyli a u thumb|326px| War of the Spider končili tak Lich Kingovo šílenství. Ner'zhul zjistil, že nerubiané jsou vůči jeho moru imunní.Ahn'Qiraj v západní poušti a Dread Wastes daleko na jihu. Nerubianské království se táhlo téměř přes polovinu Northrendu a pavoučí lordi toho také využívali. Jejich taktika se ukázala skutečně silnou. I přesto se nakonec povedlo Ner'zhulovi nerubianskou říši značně oslabit . Za pomocí Pánů děsu (dreadlords) a nesčetných nemrtvých válečníků Lich King zapadl Azjol-Nerub. Tak kdy si velká a mocná říše Azjol-Nerub padla. Ačkoli nerubiané byli imunní vůči moru, zvyšující se umění nekromancie Ner'zhulovi dalo sílu oživit tyto pavoučí válečníky. Také přijal jejich architekturu. I přes tento masakr stále existuje několik málo nerubianů, kteří se pokouší Ner'zhula zničit a své hrdé království Azjol-Nerub znovu postavit na nohy. Nedávná historie: Nyní, nerubiané jsou zahořklou rasou, kteří útočí na každého vetřelce, který jim není podobný. Většina z nich žije v Northrendu a moc dobře si uvědomují, že nemají takovou sílu, aby sami svrhli Lich Kinga. Wrath of the Lich King Po pádu svých vůdců se moci ujali Nerubian vizier. Ti mají být služebníky "neviditelného císaře", který má nerubiany dovést ke končenému vítězství nad Pohromou. Nerubiané se pokoušeli kopat hlouběji pod Azjol-Nerub, kde objevili beztvářné (faceless). Cataclysm Po smrti Anub'araka se nerubiané opět pokoušejí obnovit jejich kdysi velké království Azjol-Nerub. Kultura: Azjol-Nerub obsahovalo obrovské knihovny, plné literatury, filosofie a tajemných tradic. Kel'Thuzad tvrdí, že byli až zlostně inteligentní rasou, která zničila každého, kdo se jim znelíbil. Podobě jako Aqir. Také byli a dodnes jsou velice dobrými inženýry. Nerubiané jsou krutí a xenofobní. Stejně jako Silithid, i oni jsou nepřátelští ke všem jiným rasám. Nerubianská kultura se podobá té Staroegyptské a Mezopotámské, pokud jde o jejich architekturu, nicméně zigguraty jsou zcela odlišné stavby. Poté, co si většinu jejich rasy podvolil Lich King, přijal i jejich architekturu - např. Naxxramas a Acherus. Samozřejmě nejvíce takové architektury lze vidět v Azjol-Nerub. Organizace: Nerubiané měli podobnou organizaci, jako mravenci nebo včely. Funkce každ ého jednotlivce byla předurčena genetikou. Věštci patří mezi vyšší úrovně společnosti. Působí jako kněží nebo mágové. Pavoučí lordi jsou vládci společnosti, podobně jako u lidí šlechtici. Královna měla za úkol rodit další a další nerubiany. Královny vládli obrovskou mocí, přesto se však podřizují Pavoučím lordům a Nerubian viziers (vynikají magií). Jeden vrh obsahuje zhruba 20 vajec. A pak tu byl také jeden Pavoučí lord, který měl vládnou nad všemi nerubiany a vládnout jim. Něco jako u lidí král, takže měl také za úkol nerubianskou říši ochraňovat. Všichni tací, včetně toho posledního, Anub'araka, byli zabiti v konfliktu War of the Spider, a poté Lich Kingem vzkříšeni. Tak vznikli tzv. Páni podzemí, sloužící Pohromě. Nerubianští dělníci byli vespod společnosti, kteří plnili různé úkoly. Dělníci, kteří se ukázali nezvykle silní, se stali bojovníky. Ti, kteří byli mentálně nadaní, se stali věštci a ti, kdož se ukázali jako dobrými tkalci, se stali tzv. webspinners. Nemrtví nerubiané jsou známý pod jménem Ďábel pekelný a Pán podzemí (padlý Pavoučí lordi). Na Azerothu je opravdu málo Ďáblů pekelných k vidění, takže ještě nikdo neví, jak vypadjí nerubianské ženy, nebo jak se nazývají. Nerubiané jsou zlý; od dob pádu jejich říše a jejich vůdců se tato vlastnost ještě víc zvýraznila. Přesto zůstávají inteligentními a ne všichni se vydávají cestou zla. Přidávají se na strnu dobrodruhů v naději, že za jejich pomoci Lich Kinga svrhnou. thumb|252px|Anub´Rekhan, jeden z Spider lordů. Víra: V prastarém Azjol-Nerub se nacházelo 5-6 škol náboženského myšlení a teologické debaty byly velmi časté. Nakonec se nerubiané shodli, že je hloupost uctívat něco mimo tento svět. Pro současné nerubiany je pojem "uctívat" zcela cizí. Známý nerubiané: ''' '''Anub'arak, Anub'Rekhan, Azhuul'Mehab, Hazu'Asnab, Kilix the Unraveler, Lord Kryxix, Mael Shelub, Majis'Tomon, Nezar'Azret, Vizier Ul'Tomon, Under-King Anub'et'kan, Underking Talonox (Někteří jsou nemrtví, jiní stále živý nerubiané) Příslušnosti: Neutrální, Nerubianská říše, Staří bohové, Pohroma Hlavní město/pevnost: Azjol-Nerub Vůdce: Anub'arak (býval jím), Královny, Pavoučí lordi, "Neviditelný císař" Jazyk: obecný, nerubianština